Confirmation
by dream-2me
Summary: Edward's call is answered, his horror confirmed. A New Moon one shot of the moments he is told that "Charlie's planning a funeral"- based on the movie scene


Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss

A dateless bargain to engrossing death.

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide.

Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on

The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark.

Here's to my love!

- Romeo and Juliet, Act V Scene III

* * *

Confirmation

The phone rang next to my ear, the sound not nearly penetrating the silence of the world. It was as if all life had ceased; the earth stuck on its rotation.

There would be no more turning. My location would never spin closer to the sun. The heat and humidity in the air was a galley away, one with rain and muted sun light and warmth. But like that place the sun was gone. Not hidden behind the clouds of home, but destroyed.

_"Swan residence," answered a voice I'd never heard before._

_"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, _mocking Carlisle's voice_. "May I please speak to Charlie?"_

_"He's not here," the voice responded_. It was choked with a subtle, incongruous anger.

_"Well, where is he then?" I demanded, getting impatient_.

"He's planning a funeral."

The scenery behind me seemed to melt away. Christ's back towards me became suddenly very significant. Mocking, in a way. It was only right that a monster deserved such a monstrous fate. We both knew that.

The phone snapped shut and the conversation was now a lifetime away. Every word was irrelevant aside from one. Funeral.

I was up before I'd decided it. I thought the pain would be crippling, hindering me completely unresponsive. The movement was oddly relaxing, as if I'd left the mold of pain only a step behind me.

Funeral rang clear in my head. Visions shot behind my eyes like a slideshow, moving rapidly, just slow enough that I could catch them.

A girl, nameless, thoughtless, on her first day of school. The most potent, miraculous, deadly scent. A monster, bound within, the veins of the girl holding the key. The van, skidding eagerly, as if it were designed to do so. Her eyes, warm, chocolate, deep, speaking a truth we both knew. Her skin, pale, human, laying still in the contrast of the swaying meadow grass. Light pink lips, thin but containing passion and life and love. The rain, the green, the smell of home. Her timid smile, a nervous guest to my family. Them. Him. Hurting her, the blood leaking like a poison, it would kill us both. Still whilst sleeping, her breast rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Pain flooding her eyes, pain flooding me. Lies. A suddenly dark forest, too dark. The moon hiding, the sun half the world away. The girl half the world away.

Bella.

"Bella," I whispered.

Waves of pain crashed over me, my body longing to cease movement, to curl up and die. My mind knew better, kept my feet walking. The phone suddenly turned to dust between my fingers, falling quietly as I kept pace.

My destination was set. There was no agony in that decision, for it could only bring good. The pain, flowing fast despite the sluggishness of my steps, coursed through me like a cold shock. The heat was gone in my world, yet the though of the oncoming relief seemed to dull it.

She would be there in heaven. She had to be. Bella, smiling and alive, welcoming me with a pink tint in her cheeks, chocolate eyes adoring, heart thumping sporadically. She would wrap her arms around me and I would do the same. She would speak and my heart would fill with the magic she breathed.

Funeral rang once again, that single word taunting me.

That single word, so horrific. She disappeared into the doom inevitable in humanity. Bella was never to smile again, never to breathe the air of life. Cold and still and dead. Completely and irreversibly dead.

The pain shattered me, my stomach muscles contracting around the rip in my center. But, for this I was almost grateful. My legs quickened because of it, my fate coming closer each step I placed on the cool ground.

* * *

_Inspired by the scene in New Moon as Edward is scene in South America crushing the cell phone in his hands. Some of Stephenie Meyer's "_Rosalie's News_" was used as an outline. I also incorporated parts of the quote Edward says in the begining of New Moon while in class._


End file.
